Fire-extinguishing systems typically include bulky equipment to deliver large amounts of water. For smaller fires, the damage caused by the water sprayed inside the building is often worse than the damage caused by the fire itself. Most fire-extinguishing equipment is too bulky to enter a building or maneuver inside a building in order to direct water and foamant toward only the particular area of the building that is on fire. Conventional fire-extinguishing equipment is also often too bulky to maneuver inside a manufacturing plant or near homes in remote locations.